Pandoras from Domodedovo
by Radomir's Renegades
Summary: A snowstorm has delayed all flights out of Domodedovo Airport, causing Elizabeth to wait for it to subside. A chance meeting with two other stranded Pandoras and a Russian soldier on vacation will lead to something different for the young Pandoras. Will this fateful meeting forever change the lives of all three Pandoras and Ivan Braginski? Featuring Elizabeth, Amelia and Holly Rose
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Freezing.

* * *

Chapter One: The Meeting

 _All flights are grounded until the snowstorm subsides._

That was the announcement broadcasted to the entire passengers who found themselves stuck inside Moscow's Domodedovo Airport, and predictably everyone is frustrated because they cannot get out of a snowstorm and head towards their intended destinations. Ivan Braginski was among the disappointed passengers who hoped to fly to Minsk to visit his younger sister, but the snowstorm would only shorten his vacation until he has to return back home. Ivan showed his passport to a customs agent and waited until she finished typing on her computer before he could proceed to the departure lounge.

Ivan sighed in frustration as he searched for a place to sit down but almost all of the benches were occupied. He continued to walk around, carrying his luggage, until he came across a tea shop. A vendor looked up to see him approach the stand and smiled while Ivan adjusted his dark blue trench coat.

"What can I get for you today?" the vendor spoke first. Ivan looked at the menu on the board before settling for an order.

"One green tea for me, please," Ivan told the vendor. He turned around to see a young blonde haired woman approaching the same tea stand and looked at the menu. "How much would that be?"

The vendor replied back, "Three hundred rubles." Ivan simply handed a couple of bills to the vendor and waited.

"Are you here to order too?" Ivan asked the young woman. "I hear that they have some decent tea here."

The blonde closed her eyes and watched the way the vendor made her tea. "I've seen better tea preparation than this."

Ivan raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Where?"

"Britain. I'm coming back from Japan when my connecting flight was grounded here in Domodedovo." The blonde offered her hand for Ivan to shake, which he gladly took. "I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mably."

"Ivan Braginski, and it's a pleasure to meet you." The vendor handed him the cup of tea before leaving the tea stand. "Since our flights are grounded due to the snowstorm, would you like to stay with me for a bit?"

Elizabeth didn't answer right away, but then again she didn't know anyone who was traveling with her back to Britain from Japan and her own family had heard the news of the snowstorm over Moscow, so they became worried that she wouldn't come home on time. Reluctantly, she nodded and joined him in search for a bench where they can sit down.

It took them only thirty minutes until they found a spare bench but it was between the departure gate for the flight heading back to London and the other one for the flight going to Minsk. Ivan allowed her to take the first seat while he sat beside her. Outside, the snowplows continued their work, shoveling snow aside while the personnel outside in the tarmac shoveled the remaining snow with their shovels.

Only two hours had passed by since the announcement was broadcasted that Ivan began to sip his tea. Elizabeth yawned and opened her luggage to grab a blanket she packed for the trip. Ivan slowly got up and yanked a pink scarf from his neck before giving it to her.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Ivan shook his head but kept his smile. "I have three scarves with me. The one I gave you was made by my older sister, Yekaterina."

"Where are you going though?" The Mably heiress asked back.

"Would you like some tea?" Ivan asked back. Elizabeth shook her head, but she heard her stomach growl, indicating that she's hungry. "Perhaps some dinner would do. I'll head over to Paul Bakery and buy us some sandwiches."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "That will be fine. I'll probably have whatever you're buying since I don't feel like leaving the bench."

The Russian passenger nodded and left his luggage beside their bench. She pondered on the events that led to her current predicament, from the failed E-Pandora Rebellion to her torture at the hands of a man called Marks Spencer to her assistance towards the E-Pandoras who grew resentful because they felt like they've been treated worse than trash, even though technically they're guinea pigs for the E-Pandora Project. Her thoughts wandered to the battle she fought against Charles that cost her Limiter's life. Elizabeth remembered too well what Andre Francoise told her.

 _"Don't worry about it. Even if I've used up all of my strength, I'd rather die than to see you lose."_

She closed her eyes, intending to repress that awful memory of her Limiter dying at the hands of Charles Bonaparte before the Academy Reigning Enforcer killed her in a fit of rage. Elizabeth buried her face with her hands, trying hard not to show any tears but she felt someone poking her in the back. She turned around to see Ivan return with eight sandwiches inside a plastic bag.

"I've got dinner." Ivan gave her one sandwich, but his smile vanished. He noticed her eyes welling up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth smiled as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"What is your profession?" The Russian asked back curiously.

Elizabeth explained to him her position as a student Pandora within West Genetics and how all Pandoras were tasked with defending the planet against hostile aliens called the NOVA. She also disclosed the role of the Limiters and how their position to the Pandora is important. In response, Ivan told Elizabeth of his career as a young officer in the Russian Presidential Guard and how difficult it was to make sure that his boss (the President of the Russian Federation) didn't get killed by crazy assassins.

"In addition, I have two sisters who live abroad." Ivan grabbed his phone and opened up a file where photos of him with two other girls were uploaded. Elizabeth looked at one of the sisters who had the same platinum colored hair as Ivan before turning her gaze towards the other girl who clutched her brother's arm. "That's Yekaterina. She's my older sister who lives in Kiev right now."

"And what about the other one?"

Ivan's head drooped and sighed in exasperation. "She's Natalia, my younger sister. She has this crazy obsession with me, and she wants us to be married, even though we're siblings."

"Ouch." Elizabeth winced. From what Ivan described about his younger sister, the Mably heiress racked her brains to see if she knew someone who might also have a crazy sibling that acted just like Natalia. Before Ivan could show her more pictures, Elizabeth looked up and smiled serenely. A silver haired woman wearing a trench coat and an ushanka approached them as she gave her a hug. "Amelia Evans. What brings you here to Moscow?"

Amelia Evans giggled lightly. "My brother Luke has been moved to a Moscow hospital and the staff there promised me to keep an update on his condition."

"Your brother?" Elizabeth and Ivan had a surprised look on their faces. "How come he is in a Russian hospital?"

"The hospitals in Britain were charging me over 20,000 Euros, but that was before I signed up for the E-Pandora Project. Thanks to my services plus Scarlet Ohara's bureaucratic strings, we were able to secure a spot for Luke's operation here in Moscow." The silver haired woman smiled at Ivan and grinned back at Elizabeth. "Who's this handsome guy?"

"I'm Ivan. Ivan Braginski of the Russian Presidential Guard, and I'm here on vacation." Ivan and Amelia shook hands before grabbing a sandwich from the plastic bag. "Are you hungry? Elizabeth and I are stuck in this snowstorm."

"Tell me about it! I'm not happy that my flight is delayed and I've just stopped by, all the way from Bali!" A loud voice erupted from the other side of the departure gate. Amelia noticed a blue haired girl with a cellphone on her ear. "Yes, Mother. The trip to Bali was pleasant, but my Limiter acted all strange towards that Bridget girl."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide after she heard the name 'Bridget'. She knew that there is only one girl with that surname and that is none other than the Untouchable Queen. Furthermore, her curiosity grew as the blue haired girl nodded on the phone and hung up. Ivan's face shifted to a serious look.

"There's a lot of people that are stuck in this lounge, so maybe you could tone down your voice," he said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry about that. My mother's not happy about the delays in my flight back to London." The blue haired girl looked at the sign and sighed in relief. "So this is where I'll take a flight back to London."

The Mably heiress turned her gaze towards the newcomer. "Are you really going to London? I'm heading back there too, to see my father."

"Yeah. By the way, I'm-"

"Holly Rose. Britain's top Pandora, right?" Amelia interrupted the newcomer. Holly Rose nodded, but Elizabeth kept her gaze on her.

"You mentioned Bridget. Are you referring to Satellizer el Bridget?" Elizabeth asked.

Holly nodded, but the look on her face suggests that she isn't happy to know the Untouchable Queen. "I met the Untouchable Queen and her siblings in Bali during the Golden Vacation Week. My Limiter is Louis Bridget. He's the reason why Satellizer became the Untouchable Queen."

Both Elizabeth and Amelia opened their mouths in horror, and even Ivan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. To him, abusing one's own siblings is not only a hallmark of cowardice, but of being a psychopath. The Russian felt lucky that Natalia didn't act the same way this Louis Bridget person did towards his older sister. Ivan treasured his siblings far more than his own wealth because they all grew up without parents.

The three Pandoras sat down on the bench while another passenger left from his bench in order to make way for Ivan to sit down. Slowly, various passengers started to line up in the cafes, bars and restaurants, eagerly waiting for a chance to order their meal, but Ivan handed another sandwich to the other newcomer. While Ivan started to open the plastic wrapping on his sandwich, his phone vibrated. He picked up his phone and talked.

"Privyet, Natalia. I'm not going to make it in a while because of the snowstorm," Ivan told his younger sister.

"Brat, isn't there a train service from Moscow to Minsk?" Natalia Arlovskaya asked back. She paced around her room in her Belarusian home. "Why did you have to travel to Domodedovo for a flight to my house?"

Ivan kept his posture as Elizabeth and Amelia started to have conversation with each other and Holly simply looked at her phone. "I've already purchased my plane ticket. Besides, I'm with three passengers whose flight to London is also delayed."

"I see. Of course, there will be issues with letting Westerners use our Belarusian airports to catch a flight to Western Europe. Just tell those passengers that they're better off going to either Kiev or even St. Petersburg to catch their flight to London. Anyways, I know that you've only been given two weeks to have your vacation, but I can only host you for three days. I have a business meeting with syestra in Karkiv," Natalia continued to talk. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later."

"All right, bye-bye then." Ivan hung up the phone and returned it into his pocket. He looked outside and his eyes drooped in disappointment as the snowstorm didn't subside.

Hours had passed by since the snowstorm started when Ivan decided to fall asleep on the floor while using his own blanket as a mattress. The announcement was repeated every hour, causing a wave of groans and curses from among the other passengers who returned to the departure lounge after eating their dinner in various restaurants, bars and cafes. There were various shows broadcasted on the televisions around Domodedovo Airport, but Elizabeth gazed at the international news being shown at a TV closest to her bench.

"Stupid snowstorm. Now my Golden Vacation Week will be cut short," Holly cursed. "It was bad enough that I was dragged to Bali just to allow Louis to have a reunion with his sisters, but I also had to see that Satellizer girl's own Limiter fight alongside her."

Elizabeth was surprised at how much Holly knew both of her classmates. "You know Kazuya Aoi as well?"

"Wait, is Satellizer's Limiter the grandson of Gengo Aoi?" Amelia asked suddenly. Her mouth opened in surprise. "How come Dr. Aoi is tight lipped about his own family?"

"That's something you'll have to ask Kazyua, I'm afraid." Elizabeth looked at her watch and gently nudged Ivan awake. "It's two in the morning, Mr. Ivan."

Ivan opened up his eyes and yawned. "Is it really?" He turned towards Elizabeth. "In my service with the Presidential Guard, we've never heard much about Pandoras and Limiters. Normally the Russian Spetsnaz would have Pandoras and Limiters within their ranks and they'd also be trained on the same regimen as the VDV."

"All of the Genetics Academies established around the world are acting in conjunction with their countries' militaries, so how come you didn't know about it?" Amelia replied back in a scathing voice.

"Because Pandoras and Limiters were considered an S-Class top secret within the Russian Spetsnaz and the GRU. As far as I know, the names of the people who are such are invisible." Ivan's eyes shifted towards Amelia. "Amelia, it's about your brother. Was he suffering from any disease?"

"Yes. He has ALS, so he's had so much pain." Amelia looked down on the floor and struggled to prevent her eyes from watering, but unlike Elizabeth, she couldn't resist the urge to cry. "My mother...she abandoned us when she learned that Luke has ALS. She's the reason why I worked multiple jobs, just so I can earn enough money to pay for both Luke's tuition and his operation. I didn't have a normal life after my mother left, and my father died in a car accident."

Ivan slowly moved towards Amelia and patted her in the shoulder. She looked up to those purple eyes and embraced him. The Russian closed his eyes and hugged her in return. Elizabeth and Holly felt speechless after they heard Amelia's life story in just a set of short sentences. The Mably heiress gritted her teeth in frustration while Holly joined the hugfest and embraced the sobbing girl.

"It seems that we have a lot in common. Our parents died when they were young, so my older sister had to take care of us when we were children," Ivan told Amelia. She noticed his eyes welling up. "Did you know that the scarf I gave to Elizabeth was given to me by her?"

"Your older sister made this?" Elizabeth showed Ivan the scarf she used. Ivan nodded in agreement. "Wow. What did she ask in return?"

"Nothing much, except that Natalia and I had to help her out around the house. Yes, we all went to school but after we all graduated we went to enlist in our militaries. Natalia went to the Belarusian Army, Yekaterina went to the Ukrainian SBU and I joined the Presidential Guard, although technically I was supposed to join the GRU," Ivan answered back in a sullen tone. He smiled at Amelia, who finally stopped crying and nodded. "Don't worry about your brother. Our country has top notch medical care, and I'm sure your brother will get off the wheelchair and walk once more."

"Excuse me." All of the passengers turned around as a flight stewardess approached them. "Are you all flying out of Moscow? Unfortunately we had to shut down the terminal until the snow could be cleared, and it will definitely take two days to complete it. Is there another way you can travel out of Russia?"

Ivan shook his head. "I purchased my ticket a while ago."

"Same here, and I'm not sure if British Airways will give us a refund," Holly interjected. Amelia and Elizabeth nodded.

The flight stewardess sighed. "Perhaps if you can purchase train tickets at Leningradsky Station, you can still catch a flight to London from Saint Petersburg. In fact, the airport authorities here in Domodedovo are calling their counterparts at Pulkovo Airport and making requests to take in all the Domodedovo passengers, but I'm not sure if it will work."

"So what's the other alternative?" Elizabeth asked back. She noticed the passengers walking towards the exit while in the conveyor belts their heavy baggage were being pulled from the compartment.

"You cross the border to Finland and take a flight to London from Helsinki." The stewardess turned towards the other passengers who asked for help.

Ivan led the three Pandoras out of the terminal at Domodedovo and waited for a large taxi to arrive. The first taxi driver arrived at the front gate of the terminal and Amelia hopped inside. The driver grabbed Amelia's medium sized luggage before picking up Holly's luggage as she and Elizabeth later joined their former E-Pandora counterpart inside the taxi van. Ivan approached a second taxi as another driver placed his luggage inside his car.

"I've decided to use the train instead of the airplane." Ivan saw Elizabeth climb out of the taxi van. "Let's all meet up in London in five days. I'll fly in from Minsk and I hope you guys give me the tour of your British capital."

The Mably heiress smiled and nodded as the two Domodedovo passengers shook hands. To Ivan's surprise, Elizabeth hugged him while Holly and Amelia beckoned for her to get back inside and the driver was sputtering something in his native language. Ivan went inside the taxi car and watched as the van in front of him sped off from the terminal.

* * *

 **MINSK, BELARUS**  
 **YEAR 20XX**

Ivan's visit to the Belarusian capital went smoothly without any incident. His stay at Natalia's house was rather normal, and his youngest sister tried her best to accommodate him. Both siblings talked about their work, and because they have connections to their respective governments, Ivan had to go and visit several Belarusian government officials. On his down time, Ivan and Natalia walked around the streets of downtown Minsk, searching for shops where he can purchase gifts for the three Pandoras he befriended.

While they ate inside Natalia's kitchen on one normal day, Natalia noticed her brother looking at the phone. She saw the pictures of the three new friends he made back in Domodedovo and her eyes narrowed. Ivan gave her a reproachful look and put away his phone after he caught her watching over the pictures. Natalia was about to speak when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Yes, syestra? I'm fine. Vanya's here and I saw some pictures." Natalia turned on the television in the living room. "He made some friends back in Domodedovo Airport."

Yekaterina Braginskaya made a squeal over her phone. "Did he really? Looks like Vanya's on his way to securing a wife for himself."

"Well Vanya's not really interested, and he told me that he wanted to go visit London," the Belarusian girl replied back sourly. "Said something about using up his vacation time until he has to go back to Moscow."

"You know, we could use a vacation. How does London sound? I know we'll only be there for a few days and we'll have to go back to our homes," Yekaterina suggested. Natalia growled in annoyance. "Natalia, I've also wanted to see you badly."

"Don't we have an upcoming meeting in Kharkiv?" she reminded her. "Yes, the meeting that our governments arranged for us with regards to the investment in your shattered country's economy."

"That's true, but that meeting isn't until after the day Vanya goes back to Moscow," Yekaterina replied.

Natalia shook her head. "I'll pass. Besides, I don't want to deal with that Kirkland dimwit and his idiotic brothers."

"I understand. Where's your brother?" Ivan looked up and held out his hand, expressing interest in talking to his older sister.

"Vanya wants to talk to you." Natalia handed the phone over to her brother.

"Vanya, I haven't talk to you in a while. How's your vacation so far? I heard from Natalia that you've made some friends back in Domodedovo Airport. Can you tell me more about them?" Yekaterina said in a cheery voice.

Ivan giggled. "They're such interesting people. There's one girl called Elizabeth. She told me that she goes to a school called Genetics, but I don't understand the rest of what she says."

"Genetics? You've met with a Pandora? I've heard about them though. Unfortunately the Ukrainian Pandoras go to Genetics Russia for their training despite the conflict between our homes." Yekaterina's voice remained cheery. "So what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"Of your new friends!" Natalia's eyes rolled. "I mean, if she's a good looking girl-"

"I'm too busy with dating, Katya. I'm almost working 24-7, protecting our president and his family, plus the entire General Staff. Besides, I'll probably visit them in London soon enough," Ivan replied. He gazed at the watch and crashed into the sofa. "Anyways, I've got to sleep. I've only got one more day until I travel to London."

Yekaterina laughed lightly. "All right then, Vanya. If you do end up dating someone, be sure to tell me and Natasha about it."

"Katya!" Natalia yelled after she picked up the phone from her brother's hands. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry about that." The phone went dead. Natalia joined Ivan in the living room and switched the channel.

"When do you leave for London?" Natalia asked again. Ivan answered back in a bored tone.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I see. Anyways, I'll take you to the airport tomorrow." Natalia continued to watch TV while Ivan fell asleep.

* * *

 **LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN**

To say that the trip back to London was uneventful is simply false; the three Pandoras who joined together in the flight from St. Petersburg to London were exhausted by the time their airplane took off from Vnukovo Airport. By the time their airplane arrived at London, the three Pandoras went their separate ways, with Elizabeth going back to her parents' house, Holly rejoining her own family in Wessex and Amelia staying in one of London's hostels. It would take five weeks until British Airways sent them a formal apology for the delays in Domodedovo Airport and gave them free tickets to wherever they wanted to go.

In the past couple of days, the three Pandoras somehow found a way to stay connected. Elizabeth and Holly befriended each other over social media, but Amelia still had no personal laptop of her own. Although Ivan said in passing that he may eventually visit London, not one of the Pandoras would know when he will eventually show up in London. It was not until when Elizabeth was on her computer, surfing in her social media account that she decided to search Ivan's name. To her surprise, Ivan's name showed up on both facebook and its Russian counterpart, VKontakte. She decided to add him to her list of friends. An hour later, Elizabeth sighed in relief as Ivan quickly confirmed the friend status, but a minute later a message popped up.

 _Hello, Elizabeth. I will fly over to London sometime tomorrow and stay in a hotel for a few days. Could you come and visit me then?_ Ivan typed from Natalia's compiter.

Elizabeth looked at the calendar and typed. _Which hotel will you stay?_ She waited for five minutes until a second message popped up.

 _Park Inn by Radison. It's the closest to London Heathrow. Do you know a better hotel?_

Now Elizabeth was at a loss of words. Recommending someone a hotel was not her forte, as she never invited any of her West Genetics classmates to her home in London. Her shoulders sagged and reluctantly typed her thoughts.

 _That hotel would be your best bet for now. Why don't I send a link to your account to Holly and Amelia? They have accounts here._ Elizabeth's message popped up a minute later.

Ten minutes passed by and Ivan's message popped once again. _I've looked up their names and added them already. It'll take a while for them to respond. Why don't I arrange the meeting time? Perhaps the next time you Pandoras go on vacation, let me host you in my humble Muscovite home. I'll give you tours of Moscow and maybe take trips across Mother Russia._

"That would be nice." Elizabeth chose not to reply any further and closed the window on her computer.

* * *

Damn, I thought this would be one of those oneshots, but it might become a multi-chapter. To be honest, I'm trying to practice writing fanfiction once again because I was too rusty when writing Gundam 00C: Redemption.

EDIT: Finally secured a Beta Reader.

For those of you who don't know, SBU is the Ukrainian counterpart to the Russian FSB. The conflicts in the homes of Ivan and Yekaterina obviously refers to the current War in Donbass. In this AU, Andre Francoise dies instead of surviving with blindness.


	2. New Friends and Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Freezing.

* * *

Chapter Two: New Friends and Old Acquaintances

To Ivan, London Heathrow Airport was a welcoming sight from Domodedovo Airport, in terms of how busy the terminal is and how London itself was raining instead of snowing. His stay at a hotel across from the airport allowed him to watch over the entire city's view from the balcony of his hotel. Earlier on, Elizabeth told him that Amelia has been using a computer from a local internet cafe in order to communicate with her over Facebook. Moreover, Ivan mentioned that his sisters are meeting in Kharkiv for business purposes, allowing him extra time to take a tour of the British capital.

When the Russian soldier on vacation exited the hotel, he spotted several taxis waiting for their intended passengers. Unlike the taxis in Moscow where they drive on the right side, the British taxis obviously drove on the left side. He was about to take a turn to the right when he caught sight of a familiar young woman, who waved him over. Ivan walked towards her and would have given her a hug if had he bumped into a blond haired young man. The man in question turned around and opened his mouth in surprise.

"Ivan? What brings you to London, vodka jerk?" The Englishman asked with a reproachful tone. "You didn't tell me that you'd be visiting here."

Ivan stared at the young Englishman in suspicion. "Arthur Kirkland, what an unexpected surprise. For your information, I've arrived from Minsk and I'm only staying for six days until I have to come home to Moscow."

"Still, you could have sent me a heads up. Anyways, you didn't answer my question earlier." Arthur Kirkland looked at Elizabeth and began to point fingers back and forth. "Are you...are you..."

Elizabeth glared at the rude newcomer. "For your information, I was going to give him a tour of London before heading off to see Holly in Winchester and taking my friend Amelia along. You just had to act like an arrogant douche, don't you? I'm not sure who you are, frankly speaking."

"Don't worry, Elizabeth." Ivan grabbed Arthur by the shoulder. "Arthur and I went to high together in Toronto before heading off in separate directions."

Arthur smirked. "Yeah, just like old times. Do you remember when that Antonio guy was targeted for a prank? It must have been hilarious." He chortled; unaware that Ivan and Elizabeth were giving him strange looks. "C'mon, guys. I was just starting a conversation here."

"Anyways, I was thinking of going around London to shop for some gifts. Yekaterina wanted me to find some loose clothing for her and Natalia wanted to get a cookbook that she can't find back in Minsk or even in Grodno." Ivan grabbed a map of London that he picked up at a hotel lobby. "So which way to the best mall?"

"I'd suggest that you go and buy some clothes at One New Change. They have the best selection there." Elizabeth felt her phone vibrate and picked it up. She saw Arthur and Ivan studying the map as they walked back inside the hotel lobby. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth? It's Amelia. I'm just staying at YHA London Oxford for now until I've secured a permanent residency here or elsewhere. Could you meet me up in front of the hostel?" Amelia told her from her phone inside the hostel. Elizabeth could hear the background noise amidst the cheers and the clanking of glasses.

Elizabeth followed the two young men back inside the hotel. "Yeah, I'll meet you up there. In fact, Ivan has just arrived from Minsk yesterday so he'll need help with the clothes selection."

"Clothes? For whom?" Amelia walked back into her hostel room to escape from the noise.

"His sisters. Well, he told me that he needs to find a good English cookbook for one of the other sisters," Elizabeth replied back. "Ivan's also taking the tube to One New Change, so why don't you meet us there instead?"

Amelia nodded in agreement. "That will be so much better. In the meanwhile, could I talk to Ivan as well? I've got something that I wanted to discuss with him, and it is confidential." Elizabeth also nodded as Amelia hung up the phone.

After Ivan and Arthur finished talking about the routes around London, Elilzabeth rejoined them and showed the Russian where he could exchange his currency. As a safetu measure, Ivan grabbed several 5,000 Russian ruble bills from his pocket and counted them to make sure he had enough to exchange for the much needed amount of British pound sterling. Luckily, the hotel had a currency exchange booth where he made the transaction and by the time he was finished with his business, Ivan was smiling while holding 3,000 British Pound sterling.

The trip to the tube station went normal as Ivan looked around the rail transit and gazed at the amount of passengers entering and exiting from the station. In a way, the Heathrow station reminded him of the Moscow Metro, but without the artwork painted on the walls. Both he and Arthur paid for their ticket while Elizabeth held out a transit pass to the conductor as she waved them through.

Numerous passengers had entered and exited throughout the trip until their stop approaches. By the time they got off at Holborn Station, Elizabeth told Arthur and Ivan that there was more than one tube trains going throughout London, and that the station they are using next is the Central Line, as opposed to Piccadilly Line. By the time they entered inside the second train, the three passengers quickly grabbed their seats.

"Oh, joy." Arthur groaned as his eyes caught an unwelcoming sight: football hooligans with their gear and a bottle of beer in their hands, waiting for the next train. "Today is game day, and Arsenal must be playing West Ham."

Ivan raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Football?"

"Yeah. Malcolm's got his hooligans out of control though, with Celtic and Rangers fans attacking each other whenever there's a game on," Arthur replied in a tired tone. Elizabeth glared at the window in disgust. "Mervin's too quiet for this trivial barbarity but Oliver deserves the biggest blame when his people settled in Glasgow as a result of the Troubles in Belfast."

Both Ivan and Elizabeth didn't have any response to Arthur's explanation on the football hooligans they have spotted earlier. The trip in the Central Line continued until the conductor announced the stop where One New Change was located. Outside the station, Amelia stood in front of the stairway, waiting for her friends while three boys walked by and stopped beside the stairway. When Arthur gazed up the stairway, he sighed in resignation and allowed those three boys to approach him. Ivan's eyes shifted to an amused look.

"Elizabeth."

"Amelia."

Both girls hugged each other as one of the boys grabbed Arthur by a headlock and brushed his fist into the blond Englishman's hair. Arthur squawked in protest as Ivan simply stood there, gazing in front of the mall. Another boy nudged him in the side, prompting the Russian to turn towards the boys.

"So you're that Russian lad Arthur won' stop bellyachin'," a red headed boy spoke in his heavy Scottish accent. "My name's Malcolm. You mus' be Ivan."

Ivan nodded. "That's right." Both boys shook hands, but the boy who nudged him earlier smacked the Scottish boy's hand to the side. "And who this might be?"

"Oliver. Me brothers are here 'cuz of Arthur. Word on the street is that there's some wee lassie who's caught some lad's eye. Nev'r thought it might be yeh though." The boy with a Northern Irish accent turned to Elizabeth. "Uhh...ye'r that Mably lass, right?"

"Yeah. What brings you guys here?" the Mably heiress couldn't help but giggle at the antics that Arthur's brothers were making. "Not that I don't mind, but Ivan wanted to go shopping for some gifts, and he intends to purchase the best ones for his sisters."

"His sisters?" Malcolm grinned. He released Arthur from his headlock and looked back and forth between Elizabeth and Amelia. "I'm not sure why a guy like 'im would need some lassie's help in shopping for some clothes."

Arthur glared back at his older brother. "Because Ivan here doesn't know what kind of clothes that are available within his price range, you crazy git."

"Uh...Banana Republic would be the best place inside One New Change," a soft spoken boy with a Welsh accent told Ivan. To everyone's surprise, the quiet looking Welsh boy eagerly pointed at the direction of Banana Republic. "I can't wait to get out of the mall so I could go home and sleep."

"Right, and I'm sure ye'll need some time to make the purchase before you go back to yer hotel suite," Oliver replied back.

Ivan laughed lightly as Amelia glared back at Oliver. "Lead the way."

"With pleasure!" Mervin Kirkland nodded and began to march towards the mall's entrance.

* * *

 **WESSEX, UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND NORTHERN IRELAND**

The Rose family house wasn't huge by today's standards but its appearance gave the impression of a Victorian era mansion, only it's much smaller and its interiors have been subjected to constant renovations. In addition, Holly's parents were wealthy in their own right; Mr. Rose was the owner of a bicycle manufacturing firm whose profits came from the sales of bicycles. Recently he has expanded his manufacturing operations to eastern Ukraine, particularly Kharkiv where coincidentally Natalia and Yekaterina were to hold their business meetings. On the other hand, Mrs. Rose worked as an aide to the British ambassador to the European Union. Her position there allowed her to keep up with the recent developments on the Pandora development in all of the EU member states.

Inside one of the family bedrooms, Holly laid on her stomach as she quietly read a book and listened to her songs on the phone. The music was so loud that she didn't hear her father knocking on the door. Sighing in resignation, Holly dropped her book and opened the door to reveal her father standing in the doorway with an envelope in his hand. Holly was curious at the contents of that letter.

"This just came in." He handed the envelope to his daughter. "It's from UK Genetics."

Holly grabbed the envelope and frantically opened its contents. After reading the message, her mouth opened in horror and surprise. Her father reluctantly retrieved the letter and read it.

 _Dear Ms. Holly Rose:_

 _We are pleased to announce that you've been selected to take part in the International Cadet Carnival competition in West Genetics in Japan. You and five other UK Genetics Pandora candidates will take part to see if your rankings have improved or not. The tournament will take place two weeks after the Golden Vacation Week. Please send a response by e-mail to confirm your attendance._

 _Daisy Uruqhart_

 _UK Genetics Headmistress_

"Does anyone else know about this?" Holly's father asked. Holly shook her head. "It looks like you'll probably go, right?"

"Yes, but West Genetics? Don't they know that we have examinations for fourth year admission?" Holly groaned right after her father handed her back the letter. "I really need to take a break from all of this Pandora business. It's been a complete fiasco after that E-Pandora rebellion. I didn't realize this until after Elizabeth sent me a message about the other girl I've met back in Domodedovo Airport. It turns out that she's one of those E-Pandoras who were experimented on."

Michael Rose's eyes became wide in shock. "Is this really true?"

"Yeah, and that was exactly why Elizabeth was tortured by Marks Spencer. Father, this is a serious business that will affect all of us." Holly paced back and forth while her phone rang once again.

"I'll go back to my room, but we still need to discuss your situation though. I'd also like to meet with the Mably family and see if we could be of any help." Michael Rose turned around and left the doorway, leaving Holly alone inside.

"Hello?"

"Holly Rose?" This time it was Amelia's voice on the other line. "I'm sorry for calling this number, but Elizabeth gave me this number after you both talked on Facebook," Amelia spoke back from her end. Holly could hear the announcement in the background as there were also commotions. "Do you have some time left in your vacation? Elizabeth wanted to give Ivan a tour of the entire UK."

"Wait a minute. So you're telling me that the Mably chick wanted to give that cute Russian from Domodedovo a tour of this country? Amelia, I only have a few days until class starts again and I'm sure Ivan doesn't have enough time before he goes back to Russia." Holly gazed at the calendar pinned in her room. "Why don't you guys come here to Wessex?"

Amelia looked at her watch. "That wouldn't be a bad idea. As I recall, the Mably residence is also a few hours away from your house, right?"

"Definitely. Listen, I gotta go. My dad wanted to discuss the upcoming International Cadet Carnival competition that is happening in West Genetics."

"All right," Amelia hung up the phone.

* * *

 **WITH IVAN**

"I'm so exhausted!" Ivan sighed as he collapsed in his bedroom. After another hour's journey back to the hotel from the mall in London, Ivan wasn't in the mood to continue shopping and wanted to finish his vacation so he can go back to Moscow. Elizabeth, Amelia and the Kirkland brothers formed a mini circle around the bedroom while sorting out the merchandise the Russian bought inside One New Change. "Where's the dress I've bought for Katya?"

Elizabeth picked up what appeared to be a purple sleeveless shirt with a pink mini jacket hanged on top. "Is this what you've bought for your older sister? You have a weird taste in clothes, Ivan."

"Actually, I suggested that outfit for his hot sister," Malcolm said cheekily, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Amelia. "What was that for!?"

"Do you have to be such a douchebag?" the silver haired woman glared at the Scottish boy.

Arthur examined the other set of dresses that Ivan bought and gasped at the pair of jeans Ivan bought, presumably for his younger sister. "Levi's Jeans? Isn't Belarus a bit cold?"

"Not as cold as my home or Katya's home in Ukraine," Ivan answered back happily. He also grabbed a smaller set of jogging pants, though judging by its larger size, the pants were too big for either one of the sisters. "I've bought myself these pants since I can't find this kind back in Moscow or St. Petersburg. Even Smolensk didn't sell this kind of fitness clothes."

Oliver turned on the television located in front of the bed as he and Mervyn clicked the buttons to see what channel will pop up. Malcolm jumped behind them when the football match was being shown. Ivan and Arthur returned all of the merchandise back to the bags and packed it all inside one of his luggages. Amelia walked out of the hotel suite and disappeared as Elizabeth joined the other two boys in packing.

Meanwhile, Amelia searched for a sofa to sit on in the lobby while looking up the names and numbers on her phone. Sure enough, Holly's number was displayed on her directory. In addition, Elizabeth's number also popped up, as well as one unexpected number that she didn't recall acquiring. It dawned on her that this number was probably out of service, so she deleted it. By the time she found a spot on the sofa, Elizabeth emerged from the elevator and joined her in the sofa.

"We're done packing some of Ivan's new stuff. He told me that he wanted to go experience the night life in downtown London," Elizabeth spoke with an excited tone. Amelia noticed a small blush on her face. "Tomorrow or the next day, we could go to Wessex."

"Yeah, but doesn't your dad know that you're in London?" The silver haired woman asked curiously. Her answer came when Elizabeth's phone rang. "Saved by the ringtone, or so it seems."

Elizabeth pressed the button and spoke: "Yes, Father?"

"Elizabeth, I'm just wondering where you were," Christopher Mably replied from the other line. "I'm letting you know that I'll be on a business trip to Canada for promoting our latest cosmetics."

"Really? Does mother know how long will you be in Canada for?" The Mably heiress asked back.

Christopher looked at his calendar and paused. He moved his eyes away from the calendar and grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. "I'll be away for three weeks, love. Do you have any problems with me being away?"

"No, not really." Elizabeth paused and gazed at Amelia, who gave her an encouraging look. "Dad, there's a friend that I wanted to introduce to you. I hung out with him back in Moscow when the snowstorm hit the airport there."

"A new friend? Eli, aren't you a bit young to find a husband, and what happened to that other friend of yours? Francoise, or whatever he's called." Christopher noticed his wife coming down the stairs.

"He died from his injuries, father. As of now, I don't know which Limiter is available, and even Kazuya has managed to become the Limiter of two Pandoras. As for this new friend from Moscow, he's actually here in London. He wanted to have a tour of the country but I told him that he only has enough time for just the city itself before he has to go back to Moscow. Did you want to meet him?" Amelia got up from the sofa and entered an elevator that was going up.

"Do I want to meet him? Is he friendly? Does he smoke and drink?" Christopher asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth gasped in horror. "No, nothing like that! In fact, he's a bodyguard for the Russian president."

"A bodyguard for the Russian president?" Christopher echoed what his daughter told him. "Geez, I would have thought that he'd be a spy. You know, a stereotypical spy from those spy novels I used to read when I was young. Cold War nostalgia and all of that."

"No, father. Did you know that he only grew up alongside his sisters without parents?" Elizabeth slowly got up from the sofa as well but entered the stairway.

"So they're orphans. That's really sad. Anyways, I'd like to meet this new friend of yours. Do you know when he has to return to Moscow?" Elizabeth continued her way up the stairs.

"Probably on Sunday."

Christopher gasped. "I'll be gone by then. Tell you what: why don't you invite him over to our house and I'll have a nice chat with him."

"Just don't do anything rash to him, father. He's not my boyfriend or anything," Elizabeth warned as she approached the floor where Ivan's hotel suite is located.

"I won't, dear. Gotta go." Christopher hung up the phone.

Back in the hotel suite, Ivan joined the Kirkland brothers in watching the football game. For the Russian, the Kirkland brothers displayed a rowdy behavior whenever there was a brilliant play made by any football player and whenever the opposing team scores, they'd launch a barrage of curses and rude comments at the television. Luckily none of the brothers brought any beer or the hotel staff would have kicked everyone out of the hotel room and forced Ivan to pay additional costs for the damage incurred in his room. Even so, Ivan had enjoyed the football game broadcasted on television.

Night time has approached the city of London and there were many people popping out of the elevators and into the lobbies as they made their way into the hotel restaurants for their dinner. Ivan and the Kirkland brothers were joined by Amelia and Elizabeth, who looked pleased with themselves. Just as Ivan made his way towards the doorway, Elizabeth grabbed his arm, prompting him to turn around and face her.

"Hey, Ivan. I've spoken to my father and told him about you," she started.

Ivan grew nervous. "I didn't do anything wrong, to be honest."

"It's not like that!" She slapped his shoulder lightly. "He asked me to invite you over for either lunch or afternoon snacks in our house tomorrow. We have a manor in Dover, just across from the Channel. Are you interested in coming over to meet my family?"

"Is it only for a day?" Ivan asked back. Elizabeth nodded in agreement to his answer. "Then I'll go. Tell your father that I will come with my best clothing."

"It's not a party, Ivan! Father just wanted to meet with you, that is all," Elizabeth insisted. She noticed Arthur and Oliver approach from behind. "What is it?"

"We've got to find a good restaurant or eat here before we go to Rise Superclub." Arthur pointed at the direction the hotel guests were going, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"We're going to Petrus instead. They serve better food there and that restaurant was mentioned in a Michelin award," Elizabeth answered back. Amelia joined them a minute later and waved at the Kirkland brothers. "Is everyone here?"

"O' course we are! We'r anxious to ge' goin' to this ruddy restauran'!" Malcolm retorted. Everyone proceeded to march towards the front gate of the hotel and walked off into the night.

* * *

 **DOWNTOWN LONDON**

The feast at the restaurant Elizabeth suggested went well, aside from watching Malcolm make a fool of himself when he tried to hit on a waiter and Amelia had to dissuade Arthur and Mervyn from ordering liquor, citing the need to remain sober enough to go partying' as her main reason. Another train ride later and the entire group approached what appeared to be a fancy looking nightclub. Sure enough, three security guards flanked every entrance and exit as the clients showed their IDs before entering. Ivan was cautious enough to carry his passport with him throughout his stay in London, and his paranoia proved justified when he slowly showed his passport to the guard before letting him in.

Rise Superclub's interior was extremely bright and the dance floor's brightness was matched by its equally loud music and three DJs were busy at work. A huge number of girls sat down on the table while only five guys grabbed their seats at the bar. Amelia and Malcolm joined Arthur and Elizabeth in one of the other tables that haven't been taken yet, and Ivan was talking on the phone.

 _"Da. Pochemu? Ya priyedu na Moskva v Ponedel'nik. Ya u London seychas' za moy otpusk. Da. Ponimal, gospodin. Spasiba. Do svidanya,"_ Ivan spoke in his language and hung up as he decided to join Malcolm in their table.

"Work related?" Amelia asked the newcomer. Ivan sighed and nodded. "That must suck."

"Yes, and my boss in Moscow is insistent that I return much sooner. Our President has postponed a trip to the Philippines because he is missing only one more bodyguard." Ivan allowed himself to lay down deeper into the sofa while the music blared.

An hour into the party, Arthur went up to the bartender and ordered some drinks. Mervyn and Oliver joined their brother as the bartender started to mix various kinds of liquor into the cup and shook its contents for a few seconds. Ivan simply sat down and watched the girls dancing and enjoying themselves. His gaze was glued to the lights and the dancing girls. On the other hand, Elizabeth and Amelia looked at the message Holly sent them.

"An International Cadet Carnival? Right after the Golden Vacation Week? What were they thinking? We've barely survived the E-Pandora Rebellion and mind you, I was shortly scared of being touched like Satellizer before I regained some sense in myself. I'm not sure where to proceed from here," Elizabeth snapped after she finished reading Holly's e-mail message over the phone.

"You're lucky you get to go to West Genetics. I on the other hand, don't have a stable job right now." Amelia gazed at Arthur, who returned with the drinks they've ordered. He handed Ivan his order, a stirred vodka martini, while Elizabeth's order turned out to be a shaken orange juice mixed with rum, and Amelia's order was whiskey.

Malcolm raised his bottle of beer to the group. "To life!"

"To life!" Everyone echoed in unison. They all took one sip of their drink and placed it on the small table.

"Next year, we should go on a cross country tour in Canada," Arthur suggested. "I'm sure Matthew won't mind hosting us for that vacation."

Amelia nodded. "Sure thing, I've wanted to see Niagara Falls."

"And some totem poles in Vancouver too," Mervyn added.

Oliver walked slowly towards the dance floor, eager to join the dancing ladies who turned their attention to him. "C'mon, guys!"

The dancing went well and there were some clapping sounds when Oliver and Malcolm danced wildly. Everyone who saw them dance recorded their dance on their phones and Ivan just stood behind Arthur. The Englishman danced with one of the girls who asked him earlier and Amelia was busy dancing with a random guy. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and danced close to each other.

"This is really fun!" Ivan told her loudly, as the music grew louder.

"Of course, it is!" Elizabeth agreed excitedly.

Once the songs changed to a much slower tone, everyone started pairing up with one another and held hands as they simply hopped on one side. Ivan did the same thing with the Mably heiress and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Elizabeth slowly nuzzled herself closer towards her Russian friend. Though they soon edged their faces closer towards each other, Elizabeth quickly turned her head to the side and released herself from Ivan's embrace. She quickly walked off the dance floor, panting and shaking her head at the same time.

Ivan tried to follow her, but Amelia and Oliver held him back. "Give her some space."

"What did I do wrong?" Ivan frowned.

"Do you remember when she told us back in Domodedovo that her Limiter died against Charles?" Amelia asked back. "She feels guilty about it. Just leave her alone for a while and everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Ivan replied back sadly.

Outside the nightclub, Elizabeth hugged herself and closed her eyes furiously as she struggled to prevent tears from falling. Many thoughts came to her mind after that one single event inside the dance floor, and while Ivan had the decency to not follow her outside, there was a nagging feeling stuck inside her heart.

"Forgive me, Andre. I didn't mean to forget you. You'll always be the best friend I've never had." She thought to herself as the music blared.

* * *

To be continued...

Well as you can tell, this was written hastily, but I'm still warming up. Out of practice writing fanfictions will definitely involve many mistakes, which is why I have a Beta Reader now.

Hopefully I could create another story like this, but include the idea that the characters from Hetalia will join Genetics as a different kind of Limiter.

Why the Russia/IvanxElizabeth pairing? It's a reference to an alternate history timeline that I did a while ago called Ivangorod Prosperous, which was an alternate history about a Russian Empire that opened up to Baltic trade much earlier and Henry VIII's stillborn son from Anne Boleyn surviving. That son (Richard IV) eventually ascends into the English throne, while Henry VIII's OTL daughter Elizabeth (Elizabeth I in our world) would have an ATL marriage to none other than Ivan the Terrible. If you all think I'm making this up, it almost happened! Ivan IV of Muscovy himself proposed marriage to Elizabeth as a means of establishing stronger Anglo-Russian relations during the 1560s.


End file.
